Souvenirs
by Fermentine
Summary: La guerre est terminée depuis trois ans. Les mangemorts survivants se sont rassemblés et instaurent depuis une ère sombre plongée dans la terreur pour venger la mort de leur seigneur. Draco, qui s'est enfuit après avoir trahit Voldemort, se retrouve face à un dilemme. Doit-il aider Hermione au péril de sa vie ou simplement s'exiler pour se faire oublier ?
1. Page 1

Coucou ! Oui je sais c'est étrange de publier maintenant alors que j'ai encore une autre fic « sur le feu » si je puis dire ^^ Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! A vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bonne lecture !

**Un bruit de sonnette retentit. Draco se leva en grognant. Il ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix ! **

**Draco Malfoy venait de fêter ses vingt ans. Enfin par fêter, disons plutôt qu'il les avait atteints. Il vivait en solitaire, sans aucun ami, changeait de domicile régulièrement. Actuellement, il était dans une petite maisonnette entourée par un petit jardin recouvert, à cette époque de l'année, de neige, au nord de l'Angleterre. Il ne correspondait plus désormais avec sa famille. **

**Après avoir organisé la mort de son ancien directeur en 5ème année, le jeune homme avait réalisé son erreur. Ne voulant pas admettre qu'il n'avait pas réellement eu le choix dans ce méprisable incident et se sentant atrocement coupable, il avait sombré au fur et à mesure des semaines dans une sombre torpeur de laquelle il ne sortait pas. Il avait alors arrêté toute activité ayant trait aux actes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se levait le matin, allait manger, travailler, rentrait le soir et se couchait. Il ne vivait plus, il se contentait d'exister. Il ressemblait à un zombie. Son teint était plus que jamais d'un blanc maladif, ses cheveux n'étaient jamais coiffés, il était toujours débraillé. **

**Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsque Potter avait enfin mis fin au règne de Voldemort. Même pas un peu de joie pour sa liberté retrouvée ou un peu de tristesse pour les victimes et leurs proches. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. **

**Un an après, les mangemorts restés vivants, qui jusque là restaient cachés, sortirent de leurs trous afin de poursuivre les désirs et actions de leur défunt maître. Cela faisait à présent deux ans. Deux ans que chaque né-moldu, chaque sang-mêlé ou même chaque moldu s'approchant un peu trop du monde sorcier était traqué sans relâche jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Ceux qui se rendaient devenaient des esclaves au service des sangs-purs. Les autres étaient soit enfermés à Gringotts, devenue une immense prison, pour y être torturés, soit, s'ils avaient beaucoup de chance, étaient tués sur le champs. Les sangs-purs qui essayaient d'aider quelques fugitifs étaient aussitôt considérés comme des traîtres et enfermés au cachot. Une ère noire avait pris place. **

**Son père, Lucius Malfoy, faisait partie de ces monstres dont le but était d'éradiquer toute race considérée comme inférieure à la leur. Sa mère, Narcissa, qui elle n'avait jamais été un mangemort et qui n'approuvait pas la conduite de son mari, s'était exilée au Groenland. Draco quant à lui fuyait. Il savait qu'il était recherché pour avoir tourné le dos aux forces du mal avant la fin de la guerre. Il comptait d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il aurait enfin obtenu un passeport falsifié, quitter le pays pour aller s'installer sur une petite île près du Pôle Nord. C'était un endroit parfait pour lui. Du froid, du silence, du vide … **

**Le jeune Malfoy ouvrit la porte se demandant qui pouvait venir frapper chez lui à 4h du matin en sachant que personne ne connaissait l'emplacement de sa maison. Rien. Il regarda à droite, à gauche. Il n'y avait personne. Il entendit alors un gémissement et son regard se tourna vers le sol couvert de glace. **

**Une jeune femme gisait à quatre pattes sur son palier. Ses habits étaient déchirés et elle était couverte de plaies d'où tombaient des gouttes de sang, rendant vermeille la neige à ses pieds. Ses cheveux bruns étaient complètement emmêlés et d'une saleté effrayante. Il remarqua qu'elle était maigre à faire peur. Elle releva son visage vers lui. Il était noir de crasse mais pourtant magnifique. Il se dégageait d'elle une force incroyable malgré sa faiblesse et elle avait le port de tête d'une reine. Ce fut pourtant quand il plongea ses yeux dans les siens qu'il cessa de respirer. Ils étaient bruns, ou plutôt c'était tout un dégradé de brun, presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux à bien y réfléchir, une couleur brûlante qui démontrait que cette femme pouvait tuer d'un regard. Mais on pouvait également y voir une multitude de paillettes dorées qui la rendaient pétillante d'énergie.**

**Elle ferma alors ses paupières et murmura :**

**« Malfoy ... »**

**Elle s'effondra dans la neige. **

**C'est alors qu'il se souvint. Il avait déjà vu ce visage, cette détermination. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Il l'avait déjà entendu prononcer son nom, certes pas de la même façon mais tout de même. Pendant sept ans. Il parla alors pour la première fois depuis de nombreux mois.**

**« Granger. »**


	2. Page 2

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, il est à peu près de la même taille que le premier mais je vous assure que les prochains seront plus longs ;) Je compte publier environ un chapitre tous les samedi, j'espère que ça vous convient ! _

_Je tiens à remercier _**Delphine03** _et_ **lisoutedu92**_ pour vos gentils messages et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

_N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos commentaires !_

**_#_**_Fermentine_**_#_**

**Draco referma la porte. Il venait d'être allé chercher ses faux papiers. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rassembler ses affaires et acheter un billet d'avion … Ah oui et se débarrasser de son actuel problème. **

**Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Hermione Granger était installée chez lui. En fait, depuis le matin où il l'avait trouvée à moitié morte devant sa porte, elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Il l'avait pourtant couchée de son propre lit, n'osant pas la déshabiller, l'avait enfouie sous une masse monstrueuse de couvertures pour faire tomber la fièvre qui avait envahie son petit corps et la veillait autant qu'il pouvait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait tout ça pour elle. C'était pourtant son ennemie d'enfance, la pire de tous même. **

**Il l'avait toujours haït plus que Potter pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir. Elle était aimée par ses deux parents, avait des amis qui lui étaient fidèles et qui ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, était plus intelligente que lui, un Malfoy, avait été reconnue par tous comme étant une héroïne à la fin de la guerre, toutes les portes s'étaient alors ouvertes à elle et, s'il se souvenait bien, elle avait pu entamer les études de médicomage qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire malgré le fait qu'elle n'ai pas eu ses ASPICS. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était une née-moldu. **

**Malgré tout ce que son père lui avait raconté à ce sujet, il ne méprisait pas les moldus. Au contraire, il était impressionné que certaines personnes arrivent à vivre sans magie. Il les respectait pour ça et aurait aimé en apprendre plus sur eux. Malheureusement, étant un Malfoy, c'était impossible. Son avenir avait été décidé pour lui à sa naissance : il devait devenir Mangemort. Il avait dû s'en faire une ennemie plutôt qu'une amie. Il l'avait forcée à le détester, s'était forcé à la détester et l'avait finalement réellement haït. **

**Et à présent elle dormait, chez lui. D'un côté, il voulait s'en débarrasser, mais de l'autre, il s'inquiétait pour elle. Pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-elle dans cet état ? D'où venait-elle ? Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé ? Mais surtout pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi était-elle allée chez lui plutôt que chez quelqu'un d'autre ? Où étaient Potter et Weasley ? Il n'avait jamais vu Granger seule auparavant. Elle était toujours suivie par les deux pots de colle cités précédemment. Excepté peut-être lorsqu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Draco n'y allait jamais et les deux idiots non plus. Le premier parce qu'il n'y voyait pas d'utilité, n'ayant pas besoin de travailler pour avoir des notes acceptables, les deux autres … Et bien parce qu'ils étaient idiots et qu'ils ne savaient sûrement pas se servir d'un livre.**

**Un bruit de toux le sortit de ses pensées. La jeune fille semblait se réveiller puisqu'elle remuait dans son grand lit. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Ils étaient à cet instant emplis de surprise et de questions. Elle devait certainement se demander comment cela était possible que Draco Malfoy ne l'ai pas étripée pendant son sommeil et l'ai plutôt allongée dans son propre lit. La situation était quand même assez étrange. Lui non plus n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi. **

**Elle ouvrit la bouche et sembla visiblement essayer de dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit et elle se mit à tousser bruyamment. Se rappelant qu'elle devait avoir la gorge affreusement sèche après être restée deux jours à dormir, il courut à la cuisine lui préparer un verre d'eau. **

**Lorsqu'il revint, elle s'était assise sur le bord du matelas et le regardait avec étonnement. Il lui tendit le récipient qu'elle attrapa. Mais elle continua à le fixer sans rien faire. Croyait-elle qu'il voulait l'empoisonner ? Si c'était le cas, elle était plus stupide que ce qu'il ne pensait. Il aurait pu facilement la tuer dans son sommeil et n'aurait donc pas eu d'intérêt à attendre qu'elle se réveille. **

**« Bois. » Lui intima-t-il en mimant le geste.**

**Elle sembla comprendre et pencha l'objet vers sa bouche. Une fois vide, elle le lui rendit. Il retourna le poser dans l'évier. A son retour, elle n'avait pas bougé et l****e regardait avec de grands yeux presque effrayés.**

**« Alors Granger, tu m'expliques maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-il très peu patient.**

**Elle ouvrit encore plus grands ses yeux si possible et répondit d'une toute petite voix :**

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Et bien, maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce que tu fais chez moi et comment tu t'es retrouvée dans cet état. »**

**Elle le fixa de plus en plus effrayée. Il fronça les sourcils. Où était passée la courageuse Gryffondor qu'il connaissait ? Il remarqua qu'elle semblait très nerveuse, tordant la couverture entre ses mains.**

**« J'aimerais bien à vrai dire. » Murmura-t-elle.**

**« Bon écoute si tu ne veux pas me raconter ce qu'il t'es arrivé, peu importe. Je veux juste savoir comment tu as fait pour connaître mon adresse et t'y rendre. »**

**Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et sembla prendre conscience qu'elle se trouvait chez lui. Elle paraissait perdue tout de même. **

**« Je l'ignore. » Souffla-t-elle.**

**« Comment ça tu l'ignores ? Tu as sonné à la première porte que tu as trouvé ? C'est juste un pur hasard ? »**

**Elle secoua la tête, semblant de plus en plus apeurée au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.**

**« Alors quoi ? » S'énerva Draco.**

**La jeune fille posa ses yeux bruns-dorés sur lui et articula :**

**« Je... je... Qui êtes vous ? »**


	3. Page 3

_Coucou à tou(te)s,_

_Voici le nouveau chapitre qui est, comme promis, plus long que les autres. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira !_

_Je vais vous laisser le lire tranquillement mais avant tout je vais répondre aux reviews qui m'ont gentiment été laissées :)_

**Delphine03:**_ Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu vas pouvoir lire la suite plus bas ;) Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît !_

**Carole ADAM:** _Et bien ... j'hésite encore ... Non je rigole, le voici !_

_Voilà, merci en tout cas à tous ceux qui me lisent._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Draco se redressa sur sa chaise. Son ''invitée'' venait de se rendormir. Il se trouvait à présent dans son salon et se triturait les méninges. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui.**

**Après avoir entendu la question fatale « Qui êtes-vous ? », il était resté un long moment figé. C'était impossible ! Il l'avait entendue prononcer son nom à son arrivée. A moins que sa récente chute ne l'ai rendue amnésique. Des milliers d'interrogations tourbillonnaient en boucle dans sa tête.**

**Il s'était finalement ressaisi et avait palpé son front. Elle était brûlante. Il l'avait recouchée, sans dire un mot et était sorti de la pièce.**

**Il ne savait à présent plus quoi faire. Il était perdu. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas la renvoyer … il ne savait même pas où, alors qu'elle avait une mémoire déficiente. Il devait lui poser des questions, tester l'étendue de ses connaissances.**

**Il se leva, harassé de fatigue pour avoir passé ses deux dernières nuits éveillé, et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre. Il hésita un moment devant la porte, ayant vu auparavant, dans ses yeux bruns, une lueur de frayeur face au blond. Il finit par passer le palier et pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle était plongée dans l'obscurité mais de minces rayons lumineux filtraient à travers les volets clos.**

**Il s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, réveillant en sursaut son occupante. Elle le regarda, un air de méfiance sur le visage.**

**« Granger ... »**

**Elle continua à le fixer sans prononcer un seul mot.**

**« Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »**

**Elle secoua négativement la tête.**

**« Tu te souviens de Potter ? Weasley ? »**

**Re-mouvement horizontal de tête.**

**« Raconte-moi ton dernier souvenir. »**

**Elle se racla la gorge avant d'articuler difficilement :**

**« Je ne sais pas. Je me suis juste réveillée dans ce lit. »**

**Il resta figé un instant avant de reprendre :**

**« Tu ne te rappelles de rien avant ton réveil, ce matin ? »**

**Elle secoua tristement la tête.**

**« Tu ne sais donc plus qui tu es non plus j'imagine. »**

**Elle hésita mais finit par demander d'une petite voix :**

**« Granger ? »**

**Il retint un rire nerveux.**

**« Hmm en fait c'est ton nom de famille. Tu t'appelles Hermione. Hermione Granger. »**

**« Et toi ? »**

**« Draco Mal... Appelle-moi Draco. »**

**« D'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? »**

**Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant ce qui était le mieux. Lui dire la vérité mais dans ce cas perdre un temps précieux à lui narrer leurs sept ans à Poudlard ainsi que leurs querelles incessantes ou inventer un mensonge en restant évasif afin de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Il opta pour le mixte des deux.**

**« Une habitude. »**

**Elle acquiesça, restant tout de même peu convaincue.**

**« Ecoute Gran... Hermione, il va falloir que tu partes. Je suis recherché et si on te trouve avec moi … Disons que tu seras morte. Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu as des amis que tu dois retrouver. A l'heure qu'il est, ils doivent très certainement retourner toute l'Angleterre à ta recherche. Moi-même je dois quitter cet endroit et ... »**

**Il s'interrompit net en voyant son visage baigné de larmes et ses beaux yeux agrandis de terreur.**

**« Je … je peux venir avec toi ? » Le supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.**

**« Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Et puis il te faudrait de nouveaux papiers et surtout de l'argent. Que tu n'as pas à en voir tes habits. Comment comptes-tu payer ton voyage ? »**

**Elle éclata brusquement en sanglots. Draco s'arrêta. Qu'avait-il dit de mal ? Elle ne pouvait réellement pas l'accompagner. Et puis ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là ! **

**_Mais ça elle ne le sait pas_, lui souffla une voix dans sa tête. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas le lui avouer. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils se haïssaient depuis toujours ? Comment après ça la convaincre qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Et surtout, elle ne comprendrait pas qu'il ait recueilli chez lui sa pire ennemie. C'est pourquoi il garda le silence, se contentant de lui tapoter maladroitement le dos. C'est vrai, c'était un Malfoy ! Il n'était pas habitué à voir quelqu'un pleurer et ne savait donc pas comment réagir. Pour lui, pleurer était un signe de faiblesse, provoquant de la pitié. Et il détestait que l'on ai pitié de lui. Il trouvait cela tellement humiliant ! **

**Mais étonnement, à ce moment précis, il n'éprouvait aucune pitié. Simplement une forme de rancœur et de tristesse contre lui-même. Il avait réussit, par de simples paroles, à la rendre malheureuse. Il savait bien que pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard il n'était pas doux avec elle, qu'il la faisait souvent souffrir. Pourtant ici c'était différent. Il n'y avait plus cette éternelle compétition qu'il retrouvait autrefois. Elle avait juste besoin d'aide, d'une épaule pour la soutenir. Elle devait se sentir extrêmement perdue, à ne plus rien comprendre de sa vie, ne pas savoir ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lit, ne pas savoir qui était cet inconnu sur lequel elle versait toutes ses larmes. Il devait l'aider. Mais comment ?**

**« D'accord, tu restes avec moi. »**

**Il se mordit aussitôt violemment la langue. Qu'avait-il dit ? Dans quel pétrin se fourrait-il encore ? Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, alors qu'elle même pouvait se faire tuer dans ce dehors qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il doutait tout de même qu'elle l'aurait aidé dans la situation inverse. L'aurait-elle abandonné en pleine nature comme il s'apprêtait à le faire quelques instants plus tôt ? C'était fort probable.**

**Le visage de Hermione, quelques minutes auparavant couvert de larmes, se fendit en un sourire rayonnant qui lui fit se demander si elle avait réellement pleuré. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveau, pleins de vie comme à l'époque de leurs études lorsqu'elle découvrait un livre inconnu. La voir ainsi lui mettait du baume au cœur et il avait l'impression qu'une énergie nouvelle parcourait son corps exténué.**

**Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait quand même pas l'emmener dans le grand nord avec lui.**

**« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, tu restes avec moi le temps qu'on retrouve tes amis – et avec un peu de chance ta mémoire -et je te laisserai avec eux pour partir loin d'ici. Compris ? »**

**Son sourire, étiré d'une oreille à l'autre l'instant d'avant, s'assombrit pour se transformer en grimace.**

**« Je ne peux vraiment pas partir loin d'ici avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.**

**Il soupira. Il sentait que ça allait être long !**

**« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas Granger, c'est juste impossible. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose, nous ne sommes pas amis, juste … de simples connaissances. Alors n'insiste pas, tu ne viendras pas avec moi. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est t'amener à Potter et Weasley. Mais après tout, si tu désires mourir tu n'as qu'à rester là. »**

**Il perdait patience. Même amnésique, Granger restait butée et têtue !**

**Mais au fond de lui, il préférait. Sous forme de légume, elle aurait été presque inquiétante. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'imaginer sans sa force de vie et son éternelle détermination qui la faisait avancer au delà des obstacles.**

**Elle sauta soudain du lit. Il la regarda sans comprendre. Elle lui esquissa alors un petit sourire.**

**« C'est d'accord. Mais je voudrais que tu m'aides pour ... » **

**Elle hésita et lui désigna sa tête en grimaçant.**

**« Ta mémoire ? » Devina-t-il.**

**Soulagée qu'il ait saisi, elle hocha la tête.**

**« Je te raconterai tout ce que je sais à ton propos mais pas maintenant. »**

**Elle le regarda, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. **

**« D'abord, nous allons aller manger ! »**

**Soulignant ses paroles, le ventre de la brune grogna bruyamment. Il explosa de rire pendant qu'elle rougissait. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas laissé aller de la sorte. Même jeune il évitait, voulant à tout prix maîtriser devant les autres ses émotions. Mais avec elle, qui ne le connaissait pas, et avec son attitude d'enfant innocente, il se sentait confiant, arrivait à lâcher prise, à abandonner son masque froid.**

**Draco se dirigea vers la cuisine, la jeune femme sur ses talons.**

**« Cette pièce est une cuisine. On y prépare à manger et on y conserve tous les aliments. Celle dans laquelle tu étais tout à l'heure est une chambre, pour dormir. Je vais te montrer comment faire des pâtes. Alors tu prends cet engin qui est une casserole et tu y verses de l'eau grâce à ce ... »**

**Elle suivait tous ces faits et gestes pendant qu'il s'affairait autour des plaques de cuisson. L'ancienne Hermione se serait certainement moquée du grand Draco Malfoy cuisinant comme un moldu mais celle-ci le regardait pensant que l'eau qui faisait des bulles à une certaine température devait être magique.**

**Il finit par mettre le couvert et l'inviter à s'asseoir à la table. Il lui expliqua le fonctionnement de sa fourchette et de son couteau et ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsque la pâte qu'elle essayait de piquer depuis cinq minutes bondit à travers la pièce. Elle le regarda avec une moue boudeuse qu'il trouva craquante.**

**Après le repas, il lui présenta une tasse remplie d'un liquide foncé.**

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle méfiante.**

**« Goûte et tu verras. » Lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.**

**Elle rapprocha tout d'abord le mug de son nez. Une odeur piquante, sucrée et chaude vint lui caresser les narines. Elle se décida alors à glisser le bout de sa langue dans la substance marron … et engloutit le tout en deux minutes à peine ! C'était délicieusement chaud, sucré avec un goût crémeux qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose.**

**« Du chocolat chaud. » Lui annonça Draco avec un clin d'œil.**

**Ils s'assirent dans le canapé beige du salon. Le silence retomba entre eux. **

**Elle savait qu'il allait tout lui raconter. Pour le moment il ne disait rien mais elle savait qu'il préparait ses mots avec soin. Elle était patiente. Elle attendrait. Au bout de cinq longues minutes, il commença enfin.**

**« Alors voilà. Tu t'appelles Hermione Jean Granger et ... »**

_Ta-daaam *roulement de tambour* verdict ? :)_

**#**_Fermentine_**#**


End file.
